


Shower sex 2

by Indehed



Series: McDanno PWPs [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: "Want me to wash your back for you?"





	Shower sex 2

**Author's Note:**

> another entry in my fanfic amnesty from bits and pieces on the laptop. This isn't a sequel to the other shower sex fic, just happens to have the same theme!

"Want me to wash your back for you?" Steve gave an eyebrow waggle as he leaned a little across the center console of the Camaro towards Danny.

The smaller man burst into a loud fit of laughter. "Oh my God, McGarrett, that's the worst one of the lot, are you kidding me?"

Steve laughed in return, shrugging his shoulders. Neither man could honestly tell how they got onto the topic of pick up lines, but here they were, throwing out random, cheesy ones to each other while watching the entrance to a bookie's waiting for their suspect to show. They'd started as some of the classics… falling from heaven, is it hot in here, would you hold your body against me. Then they moved into terrible puns…

_'Is there an airport nearby, or is that just my heart taking off?'_

_"Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night.'_

_'Do you have a map because I keep getting lost in your eyes.'_

After that things had slowly become more suggestive - and more funny - as they threw in explicit sexual references but they were clearly running out and at this point Danny couldn't believe Steve had actually used any of these. Danny knew he himself hadn't. He could enjoy the odd pickup line pun for some vague humorous content, but he'd never dare actually try to use one. 

Well… he'd tried once as a teenager and been so embarrassed he quickly learned to just start an actual conversation. Of course, he didn't do one night stands, nor did he ever really approach anyone with the notion that he was trying to start a relationship with them. For him, it was an evolving thing - they started as friends and then if there was a spark then it could grow. 

With Rachel, of course, she had been the one to pick him up. And that had been his longest relationship to date and though others even recently had lasted quite some time each, he was single again but with zero plans to head to a bar and try his luck. At his age it just seemed crass.

And somewhere along the conversation about how the team weren't allowed to fix him up or take him somewhere to find a person to date, they'd wound up spouting these ridiculous lines at each other.

"Are you honestly trying to tell me you asked someone to take a shower with you as an opening line?" Danny asked as he controlled his laughter, finally calling Steve out on his fake Smooth Dog antics.

Steve smiled at him. "I have never failed with any of the pickup lines I've used," he answered, confidently.

"I don't buy it. There's no way. Even with those GQ looks. Maybe if the person you were asking was extremely drunk or stupid or a nympho or something but there's no way."

"I can guarantee you the people I dated after using my charms on them have always been smart, regular people. And pick up lines work when you use them properly."

"You honestly believe you can use the worst pick up line in history and make it work?!"

Steve rearranged himself in the drivers' seat, turning to Danny and becoming animated as he put his point across. "Think about it. The pickup line is supposed to be cheesy and cliche. I mean, what's the point of a pickup line?"

"To get someone into bed," Danny said.

"Okay," Steve corrected. "But it's about how you use it. And when do you expect to have sex with them. Is it straight away or is it something you see happening at some point in the future? The pick up can be all about patience."

"Why not just start with hello?"

"I say hello, you say hello and then…? Come on, a stupid pick up line is the beginning of an actual conversation, even if that conversation is discussing how terrible the pickup line was."

"Okay, Professor. Enlighten me," Danny relented, allowing Steve to win that one as it did make _**some**_ sense. And he was curious as to what insanity Steve had to justify the use of a cheesy line. "How should someone genuinely approach the use of a pickup line?"

"It's about confidence - not in a cocky asshole way. It's about being smart and using a pickup line ironically… so I could use it because I already know the person I'm saying it to is a sure thing."

"But you have to already know the person. Maybe have already been in a long-term relationship with them. In other words, that's pretty much cheating."

"No it's not. If, as you say, it's about eventually getting them into bed, then it absolutely can work. And there's no rule that says it has to be used on a stranger. But you're forgetting that the pickup line can be used to get someone to talk to you longer or agree to a date if you approach the situation with that initial goal in mind. Like I said it's about correctly reading the person in advance whether you know them or not, and in taking your time."

"Whatever, buddy, but as far as I'm concerned pickup lines are never for actual use. Just for a laugh at some bad puns. I've never met a single person who says a pickup line worked on them."

"They work for me," Steve reminded him in an exasperated tone at the way in which Danny refused to believe him.

"Hey, hey, is that the guy?" Danny asked, checking the image he had on his phone of their suspect.

"Yeah, that's him. Put your seat belt on."

*

"Only you, McGarrett," Danny grumbled as they wandered back into the Palace.

"What was I supposed to do, huh? Let him get away? Go back to selling guns to gangs and drug runners and pimps? We caught the guy, Lou and Kono are taking a crack at him. Everything's fine," Steve wiped at a stray lump of mud on his arm.

"It's still your fault! You couldn't have chased him along a regular road? I hate it when you go off and land us in weird jungle areas where we get covered in dust and dirt and I have to shower and change at the office!" He was scared to touch his hair - he just knew it was completely messed up and covered in dirt. And his scalp itched.

"It's not my decision where he tries to escape to!"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny waved him off, grabbed his gear and heading towards the shower room.

Danny stripped quickly, determined to get clean as soon as he could. He left his dirty clothes in a pile on the floor, kicking them under the bench and trying not to touch them too much, disgust evident on his face. Getting under the hot spray was immediately satisfying and he sighed as he let the water cascade down over him and began to wash away the grime.

Steve was slower but joined him at the shower next to his, following suit in letting the water sluice over his body as it began to clean him. They both glanced at each other as they began to wash, though the strangely flirtatious looks Steve sent Danny's way didn't match the irritated ones Danny shot him back. 

As Danny used the shower gel over the front of his body and seemed mostly satisfied at how clean he was getting, Steve left the spray he was under and leaned closer to Danny. He spoke at his ear, wanting to be heard over the sound of the water but keeping his voice low. "Want me to wash your back for you?"

"For fuck's sake, McGarrett," Danny shoved the man away but then couldn't help the blush and laugh that followed. "I have no idea why you'd use that on me considering I am not a sure thing," he said, though even he knew he'd had the odd wet dream and he remembered Steve featuring in those but as far as he was aware, neither of them had ever really considered taking their friendship and partnership in that direction. 

"Hey," Steve held his hands up. "I'm genuinely being serious. You can't reach and there's a bunch of dirt that got under your collar so will you please let me help you out?"

Danny wiped at the back of his neck and Steve gave him a look that said he'd definitely missed where the dirt was. He let his shoulders droop and handed the bottle of shower gel to Steve. "Fine."

Steve took the bottle with a smile and moved across into Danny's spray. He stood behind him and in the next moment Danny could feel the cool gel being smoothed over his shoulder blades. Steve took the opportunity to give the tight muscles a squeeze and then he moved across the top of Danny's back in slow movements, fingers pressing in against Danny's skin in massaging motions. 

Steve concentrated on a specific area and there was no way it was trying to get dirt out. He dropped his head against Danny's ear and spoke softly against it again. "You've got a hell of a knot here, Danno." 

He dug his fingers in harder and Danny almost over balanced and had to reach for the wall to keep upright. He kept his hands there in case Steve pressed in hard again as the last thing he wanted was to slip and fall. 

The SEAL kept going with his slow motions. He was keeping the bottle under one arm and twice he got more of the soap onto his hands to keep washing Danny's back. He moved lower, swiping his hands across Danny's lower back, thumbs pressing in down the notches of his spine.

Danny had actually closed his eyes while keeping his hands on the wall, lost in the really enjoyable massage he was getting out of it. He had the duality of Steve's hands and the pounding of the water and the heat and steam all relaxing him so much that he didn't even realize at first when Steve's hands had dipped so low that they were actually on his ass and beginning to massage and squeeze the rounded globes. 

For a split second he didn't know what to do as his eyes popped open. Did he go with it or did he shove Steve away? If this was an elaborate tease should he give as good as he was getting?

He swallowed then decided to find out what Steve was playing at. "I didn't know the mud when that far," he said. 

"It's fucking everywhere," Steve answered, his voice getting husky as he kept his hands on Danny's ass not even faltering as he rubbed over him, up and down between back and thighs, scratching over the skin with blunt nails and pressing his palms flat alternating with groping squeezes.

It was a game that Steve was taking control of, upping his moves but always giving Danny the chance to pull away or tell him to stop. The smaller man didn't. It wasn't that he was frozen in shock, more like he was stuck somewhere between doing what he should (what was safe) and doing what he wanted. Unable to make up his mind, he was happy for Steve to do the decision making - if he was brave enough to do so. 

"I trust you to check I'm clean everywhere," he said. 

He felt Steve smile even though his face wasn't touching Danny. It was like he could feel it through Steve's hands and the way he loomed over him. On the next pass down his ass, Steve's hands wandered closer together; fingers sliding down his crack and over Danny's hole. He took the same journey a few times, getting bolder with each pass and then he let one hand run further and he cupped Danny's balls from behind, massaging them between his fingers. 

Danny gave a soft moan of appreciation. He would have felt awkward as his cock began to harden but he knew Steve was the same - the top of the SEAL's hardened member grazed occasionally against Danny's hip.

Steve let go of Danny and the smaller man felt almost bereft at the loss of the contact. For a moment he didn't know if Steve had changed his mind but the pop of the cap on the shower gel let him know Steve was lathering up again. 

This time, Steve reached around Danny to put the gel back on the small shelf but he stayed closer. His hard cock now obviously pressed against Danny's lower back and his arms were around Danny. He moved them forward so the spray of the water wasn't directly on Danny's front anymore and he ran his hands around Danny's chest, getting the soap over every inch of him. He went from shoulder to shoulder, around his pecs, lower to his stomach.

As he came back up, he stopped to run his fingers around each nipple. At Danny's hitched breath of anticipation, Steve waited an extra second before tweaking each nipple, pinching and pulling at the erect nubs.

He rested his chin on Danny's shoulder, looking down over him at the soapy chest and lower to where Danny's dick was happily jutting up into the air. As he finally let the water wash the soap away from Danny's torso he brought a hand to Danny's neck, caressing around the skin and then holding tighter. He gave a soft, testing pinch and seemed to like Danny's reaction but he let go and Danny felt disappointed again though he wasn't entirely sure why. 

Steve reached for the shampoo while keeping his body contact with Danny and lathered up his hair. He maneuvered Danny's head under the spray, hands on his ears and then running his fingers through it like a comb as the shampoo washed out. With Danny's head still under the spray and his eyes closed to the water, he let one hand drift back to Danny's neck, clutching again as the other hand went to his hip. 

He pushed up close to Danny, almost overbalancing him and Danny had to brace his arms against the wall again as he felt Steve's dick slipping between the crack of his ass with just a little help from Steve's hand to position it before the hand went back to his hip then slid around his waist to keep him close. 

Steve began to thrust against Danny in a slow rhythm, body pressed tightly to his, dick happily ensconced between them and rubbing tantalizingly against Danny's hole. His lips touched to whatever part of Danny's skin was closest - first to his shoulder, then into his neck and up to his ear. He bit and sucked and licked and the moans he let out seemed to reverberate through Danny's body. 

Danny turned his head to give Steve more access and he brought a hand up to cover where Steve's was still gripped into his neck in a light choke. He didn't try to pull him away, just curled his fingers over Steve's while he kept himself upright with his other hand. 

He pushed back into Steve's rhythm as the SEAL touched Danny's dick, jacking him off in long strokes, twisting his hand over him, big hand feeling so very different to how Danny would do it to himself but just as satisfying.

It wasn't long before both men were panting, hard dicks leaking and desperate with just that little bit more needed to throw them over the edge. 

Steve took the lobe of Danny's ear between his teeth, worrying the skin before letting it go so he could talk low in Danny's ear again, breath ghosting over Danny's skin and giving him goosebumps. "I knew how far I could take this because I know _**you**_. I know how to read you. You ready to come for me?"

"Yes, fuck, make me come," Danny replied on what little breath he had in him. 

"Admit I'm right."

"What?"

"I want you to come while telling me the line worked. It's going to be so fucking satisfying to hear you tell me I'm right, right when you're shooting your load."

"Ah, fuck," Danny said as Steve's rhythm stilted so that he could keep holding him on the verge. "Fine, fine, your stupid pick up line worked on me okay?"

"Why did it work?"

"Because you know me. You know what you want, you know what I'll give you. You could have said fucking anything, I was already a sure thing," he admitted. 

"Say it," Steve urged him and Danny felt his balls tightening up. 

"Fuck, you were right, You were right. Fuck, you were right," he said as his cum spurted everywhere. 

"That's it, fuck that feels so good, yes," Steve said, head flung back as he followed and Danny could feel the way his cum landed on his back and trickled down his skin.

They both collapsed forward to the wall and out of the spray of the water, panting and holding each other. Danny's cheek pressed to the cool of the tile, his chest as well as Steve's heavy weight stayed over his. 

"That's the most satisfying way I've ever proved something to you," Steve said as he gave a soft giggle. 

"Considering it's not something that happens often you might as well enjoy it while you can." Danny slapped at the man's hip in indignation but still smiled through it. Feeling the need to actually see Steve, he did his best to turn and get his back to the wall despite Steve's seeming refusal to give him much space. Once facing each other, Danny gave him a long hard look to gauge what he was really thinking - something he'd been unable to do while they'd been having sex. 

He trailed his fingers down the middle of Steve's chest, watching the movement until Steve tipped his jaw up and for the first time they were kissing. It occurred to Danny that they'd done this all backwards somehow - having sex before they'd ever actually kissed. Getting the opportunity now as they stood in a post-coital haze and with the steam and heat from the the still pounding shower, it all seemed pretty perfect. Their lips were soft and pliant for each other, tongues teasing as they explored and they were able to kiss languidly, unhurried by desperate need.

They pulled apart slowly, noses rubbing before their foreheads pressed together.

Steve cleared his throat as he licked his lips. "I can think of another way I can prove you wrong."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"That you can be in a relationship with someone and not think about any bad possibilities for the future. No divorce papers, no breaking up… just plain sailing."

"Interesting," Danny said softly. He gave Steve's lips a short peck, then another. "As a sailor yourself, you should know what kind of waters we're heading into."

"Blue skies, calm, steady wind, the odd rocking wave but nothing we can't handle."

"I like the sound of that," Danny answered, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders and pulling him in for another round of lazy, easy kisses.

"And maybe it won't be so bad if we get a little bit dirty again along the way," Steve put in as he pulled them both back under the spray, kisses and laughter continuing along with the thumping of the water over their bodies.


End file.
